BrOrson Bounce
by lizteroid
Summary: Quirky!


_Author's Note:. _A quirky fic, idea given and shared by meh dear friend Audrey! **R&R people!

* * *

**"Well we've got fifteen minutes before the news, so why not?" Bree said fairly breezily as if Orson had just asked her to make him a crème brulee or serve him some Oreos and milk. She smiled to her husband as she began to peel back the covers and remove the pillows in unison with him. Orson smiled to Bree, his smile broadened as he saw her bend forwards a little, letting him capture of glimpse of her nightdress underneath her robe. He loved it when Bree wore that nightdress, it accentuated her curves to the max.

Orson shivered as he thought of Bree and her curves. He could feel himself getting aroused at the thoughts that rushed through his head, naughty thoughts. Almost as naughty as the time when he drilled Bree at his surgery and then had to readjust the patients chair afterwards. He watched as Bree moved with grace around the foot of the bed before she began to undo the belt of her robe and she sat down on the edge of the bed, her side of course. Orson of course did the same, keeping quiet as he let Bree prepare herself, he knew she needed the time to. Five minutes in fact.

Bree slowly moved herself back to the headboard, slipping the covers over herself as she waited for her husband to join her in their marital bed, he did a number of seconds later and looked to his wife, resting his hand on her thigh as he looked into her eyes, "You know Bree, since I did it last time, I think you can be on top…" he said to her. She was a little speechless at this as Orson slithered down under the covers and smiled up at the redhead, she nodded however.

As she nodded, Bree smiled more, remembering the first time she and Orson had made love. Orson had been amazing, he had used his tongue on her, something she had never liked at any time any of her lovers had done it to her. But Orson, he was amazing at it and had given Bree her first tremendously satisfying orgasm without thinking about his own pleasures. That would be one of the countless things she loved about her husband.

So Bree smiled to Orson as she lay beside him, she began to unbutton his pyjama shirt as she looked into his eyes, her own emeralds dancing in the soft lamplight of their bedroom. Orson loved this, whenever he saw Bree's eyes dancing with their own fire, fire for their love. Fire for him.

Bree began to kiss Orson's chest as the material of the pyjama shirt parted before her, she then bit her lip as she felt Orson's hand travel down her side and he began to hitch up her nightdress. She felt Orson's hand snake its way to her hip and to the elastic on the waistband of her panties, he pulled it and let it go, to snap it a little against her delicate skin. Bree gasped and looked into his eyes, she smiled shyly before she moved her lips back to Orson's muscular chest and once again kissed it. Once again Orson's hand caused her to stop as she felt it move into her panties, he knew she needed this to happen to help her prepare. Orson on the other hand hardly needed any encouragement, though a little went a long way for him when Bree gave it.

Orson began to peel off Bree's delicate satin nightdress before he gently flung it over the edge of the bed and brought Bree to be on top of his body before slipped his arms from the sleeves of the pyjama top he wore. Bree could feel Orson was getting hard against her thigh and she smiled down at him. Within minutes, Bree had removed Orson's pyjama pants and his boxers and was now eye to eye with his erection, she bit her lip as she saw and felt Orson's hands lifting her body so she could rid of her panties.

The minute they slipped off along her long slender legs, Bree lowered herself down onto Orson, of course she didn't let herself take all of him right away, that would have just been absurd. But as soon as she could, Bree began to work on driving both she and Orson to their pleasures, with that said, they began their bounce. Their bed began to creak, and the headboard began to bang against the wall. This was their dancing, they were too old for bump 'n' grind but not this kind of grinding, they loved being able to be free with their sex lives now, Bree especially loved it. Orson was her hero ever since that first time he had pleasured her.

And so within the whole three minutes Orson could hold on for, they bounced their way to their climaxes before Orson gave way. He groaned as the first droplets of his seed were sown, then he erupted as Bree pressed herself to his hips, kissing him deeply as her own orgasm washed over her body and Orson held onto her hips tightly, she had her arms around Orson's neck as she moaned into his mouth. Softly she pulled back and panted as she opened her eyes and looked into Orson's dark eyes, her body trembled now with over-sensitivity from her orgasm and she softly lifted her hips so Orson would slide out of her and she could lay down next to him.

Now was their recovery time, that seven minutes before the news came on the T.V. Bree smiled as she rested her head on Orson's chest, hearing his heart beating still fairly quickly from the excitement that had coursed his body during their session. She gave a content sigh and she kissed Orson's lips before she nuzzled his chest and he smoothed over her damp hair, both their bodies slick with the efforts of their pleasures and releases.

"Oooh, Orson, where's the remote? It's 9:57...the news starts in three minutes!" Bree gasped.

**The End.**


End file.
